


Walking Anne Home

by orphan_account



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, First Kiss, Heartbreak, Idiots in Love, Insecure Anne Shirley, Insecurity, Jealous Gilbert Blythe, Jealousy, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Set loosely 3x05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:35:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22187209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Gilbert finds out that Charlie walked Anne home the afternoon of dance practice, he's heartbroken and jealous.
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Prissy Andrews/Winifred Rose
Comments: 134
Kudos: 666





	1. Walking with Anne

**Author's Note:**

> By the by, in this fic, Charlie didn't post about Anne on the Take Notice board that disrupted her conversation with Gilbert about the obituary earlier on. I didn't think it's something he'd do anyway.
> 
> Also, there are going to be more chapters but it won't allow me to change it so yeah :)
> 
> I really hope you like this fic, thankyou for reading!! Xx

_Charlie walked Anne home yesterday. They were walking very close together._

It was like a punch in the chest. It was the first time Gilbert had decided to see what all the fuss was about with the Take Notice board and he regretted ever doing so. There had been a lot of whispering and giggling around the girls and Anne was flushed red. Rather adorably, if he was honest. He didn't may much attention, the girls were often like that, especially Ruby Gillis. But it was admittedly odd. And then Charlie had sat down next to him, awkward, his eyes constantly flitting over to the girls – Anne in particular. That’s when he decided something was very wrong, and he had this horrible, sickening feeling he might find out if he were to take a look at the board.

As soon as he got the first possibility, he left the classroom and went straight over to it.

He briefly wondered if that was where Anne and the rest of the girls had got the ridiculous notion where if they were too intelligent or too emotional that they’d be barren. He could’ve sworn Charlie had said something similar to that and it made his jaw clench to think of him telling something so preposterous that had actually caused Anne to worry.

_Charlie walked Anne home yesterday. They were walking very close together._

The date at the bottom of the post meant he’d walked her home the day of the dance practice, no less. He felt like such a fool, knowing Anne had been taking a pleasant, no doubt 'romantical' stroll with Charlie Sloane of all people while he'd spent all his time since their dance thinking about her. Gilbert hadn’t been able to sleep that night, tossing and turning, pondering about the intimate experience they’d shared, about how beautiful Anne’s ocean-like eyes were and how kissable her lips looked. Winifred entered his mind, too, he'd become concerned whether he was inclined to tell her about this. But he could barely keep his thoughts off Anne – eventually Winifred’s curled blonde hair turned into long coppery braids on a beautiful freckled face and Winifred never crossed his mind again.

He’d thought Anne had felt the same magic between them that day as he did but clearly she was just rubbing off on him and he’d imagined it entirely.

_Charlie walked Anne home yesterday. They were walking very close together._

Gilbert continued to stare at the note with the extravagant girlish print, as though staring at it would somehow make it disappear. He simply didn’t want to believe it true. He could just picture it – their hands slowly but deliberately brushing together, making Anne blush in that adorable way again, him tucking stray tendrils of ginger behind her ear as they reach Green Gables, Anne gazing at him as he does so with those magnificent diamond eyes. Maybe he kissed her cheek before she went inside. If he tried to kiss her cheek, she’d probably smash something over his head. But not Charlie.

It made Gilbert feel sick. He knew he might be getting a bit carried away but just the thought of those two, locking eyes or locking lips, made him want to punch Charlie clean out and scoop Anne’s delicate frame into his arms and show her just how much better he would be as her lover.

And he would be. He just knew it. If Gilbert were Anne's lover instead of Charlie, he'd kiss her gently yet passionately and he'd put his all into it, just like she did with everything and most likely did with kissing too. He'd be Anne's shoulder to cry on, her comfort. They'd spend their days laughing and kissing, occasionally competing in one of their iconic spelling quizzes, which would undoubtedly end with both of them declaring they'd won and refusing to accept defeat. Of course, he'd give in after a while and say Anne had won to her delight, which she probably did in all fairness. On stormy nights, they'd snuggle up together, warm and cosy, and drift off with one another in their arms. He'd tell her about his day and he'd listen patiently as she rambled on about hers. They'd be happy. And so, so in love.

And when they got married-

Too far. 

Reality had crashed back down. Anne wasn't his wife, or his lover. Why, she'd only just become his friend. 

_Charlie walked Anne home yesterday. They were walking very close together._

He shouldn't be thinking of it as he glared at the post once more, but Charlie was no match. He was certain of that. Even if somehow he'd won Anne's heart, he'd at least know he was always the better option.

He only realized how long he’d been out there, simply staring at the post with a million thoughts running through his mind, when Miss Stacy’s familiar voice called out for him, wondering where he’d gotten to.

“Sorry.” He turned away to face and attempted to smile to try to ease her concerned expression but it was far more difficult than he’d expected. “Got distracted.”

It was true enough.

Miss Stacy tutted but hummed a sigh of relief. “You had me worried. Now, come along inside. We're working on creative writing. Wouldn't want to miss that, would you?"

He thought of Anne biting her lip in concentration, her eyebrows furrowed, her cute nose scrunched up in thought as she wrote.

"Not for the world." He smiles. This time it's genuine.


	2. Impressing Anne

“Blythe, I have never met a boy so stupid as you.” Bash groaned as Gilbert came in wearing yet another white shirt.

“You prefer the other one, don’t you?” Gilbert sighed. “I knew it. So do I. But that one requires cufflinks so I—"

“Okay, stop, stop, stop. All of them are _fine_.” Bash puts a now peacefully sleeping Delphine into her cot gently and turns around to face Gilbert with a pitying look on his face.

“What?”

“You say you’re trying to impress Winnie’s parents, yes?”

“Well, yeah.”

“You sure about that?”

Gilbert’s eyebrows are furrowed. “I’m not following.”

“I can’t believe I have to spell it out for you, boy. You’re supposed to be good at spelling.” He chuckled and then paused. “Where you going before the county fair?”

“Green Gables.” He responded impatiently. “I already told you, I need cufflinks.”

“Mhm. And who lives at Green Gables, may I ask?”

Gilbert rolls his eyes. “It might’ve escaped your notice but I’m not Delly.”

“Oh, I’ve noticed. You are nowhere near as smart as Delly.” He grins. “Answer, then. Who lives there?”

“Anne.” He says in an instant, making Bash burst into uproarious laughter. Quickly trying to make amends, he adds: “Matthew. And Marilla, of course. What are you giggling like a schoolgirl for?”

“Oh, Blythe, you are so smitten and you can’t even admit it.” He shakes his head, smiling to himself. “Do you really not see? You’re deliberately going to see Anne, no other reason. And you know it, deep down, you do. The white shirts all look the same and you choose the one that needs cufflinks and choose to go to Anne’s home instead of anywhere else.”

Gilbert gives up and flops down onto Bash’s bed with an exasperated sigh. “Fine. Alright. Maybe I am.”

“Well, this is new.” Bash points out. “You always used to deny it.”

“I don’t think there’s any point anymore.” His face is forlorn. “Bash, I don’t think I’m right for Winifred. I don’t want to break her heart but… yes, I’m in love with Anne. And I think I almost knew it already, but yesterday just confirmed it for me.”

“Confirmed it? What, when you were dancing?” He questions, more concerned for his friend now with the desperately sad expression on his face.

“Yes. When I’ve been with Winifred and wondering if she’s the one I can be with, I always thought I couldn’t look that far ahead. But with Anne… I can. I can see us getting married, having kids, everything.”

“You need to tell Winnie very soon.” Bash nods. “Now parents are involved, she’ll be thinking of marriage. You don’t want that happening.”

Gilbert gulps. “That won’t be easy. But you’re right.”

“As always.” Bash attempts to lighten his mood with this but it doesn’t work in the slightest. Instead, he chooses the next best thing that was always guaranteed to put a sappy smile on Gilbert’s face. “And what of your Anne?”

He instantly knows it was the wrong move as Gilbert’s whole face droops. If Anne were there, he just knew she’d compare him to a wilting flower.

“She doesn’t feel the same.” He says dejectedly. “She likes… someone else. Someone that isn’t me.”

Bash grimaces. He knows that feeling. “I’m sorry, Blythe. That’s a tough one.”

He had no clue as to what to say to comfort him. This was something he didn’t know to deal with – unless dealing with it meant running away, getting utterly drunk and winding up proposing in a laundry basket.

 _At least it seemed Gilbert is handling it rather well._ Bash thinks to himself as Gilbert leaves the room on a quest for cufflinks.

That was one thing he had in common with Blythe. They’d both fallen hard for the love of their lives within minutes. All Mary had to was look at him like that and counter his ‘lucky’ statement with a type of passion that he simply adored and he was gone for her. From what both Anne and Gilbert had said about their first meeting, it seemed Gilbert was very much the same. He already was a little smitten, evident by the fact that he hadn’t left her alone and instead tried everything to get her to pay attention to him. But when Gilbert got to the part where she smashed the slate over his head, he’d get this ridiculous grin on his face and a far-off look in his eyes and Bash just knew that’s when he’d completely fallen head over heels for Anne Shirley-Cuthbert.

***

Oh, why, _why_ , did Gilbert of all people have to walk in when she was looking like such a mess? Anne buries her face in her hands for what must be the millionth time, still absolutely humiliated that Gilbert had seen her like that. Her nose all red and gross, eyes puffy and teary from thinking about Mary along with her horrible cold, braids loose and messy, face sprinkled with dashes of flour, _God_. Why did all the worst things always have to happen to her? And, of course, he’d had to look splendid, with those appealing chocolate curls, handsome chin and refined jawline.

It wasn’t like she cared what he thought of her. Not at all. She was just embarrassed at being seen like that.

Well, that’s what she’d been telling herself before she visited Diana. Somehow, her kindred spirit’s words made a world of sense to her.

She did have a crush on Gilbert. Somehow this realization wasn’t even so shocking to her as it probably should’ve been, since this was the boy she’d hated so intensely for such a while. But whether she wanted to act on the crush or not, she just didn’t know. When they were dancing, oh, she could just remember it so clearly. It was all she had thought about when she was walking beside Charlie. She was sure he felt the same way.

As she, Marilla and Matthew made their way to the fair, she decided she’d talk to him about it then. It made her heart beat a million miles to think of it, but it had to be done.

Their dance together was so amazingly magical that Charlie had to try to get her to snap out of her daydreams about it multiple times when they’d walked home. She’d noticed Charlie deliberately making them walk closer together but she was so lost in her vivid imagination of Gilbert, Gilbert, Gilbert that she hadn’t really thought on it too much. Except from when she saw that notice.

Well, the notice was ridiculous. She certainly didn’t care for Charlie Sloane, and she did not care for the Notice Board. Whoever posted it (and she was very sure it was one of the girls who had been way more excited about it than her) had no idea what they were talking about. The walk home was as awkward as expected and she felt that Charlie regretted asking. She just kept wishing that she were with a different boy. An annoyingly smart, compassionate, undeniably handsome boy that would not leave her thoughts no matter how hard she tried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> things are about to get real sad and insecure for these two I'm sorry y'all :(


	3. Winifred Rose's Secret

“Diana! Diana!” Anne ran up to her bosom friend, panting profusely as though she’d just run miles.

“So I went to the fortune teller. She said… she said…” Anne stops, gasping for breath.

“Why, Anne, sit down.” Diana leads her over to a nearby bench, concerned by her hysteria. “Take a few breaths, okay?”

The sun is burning down and even Diana, who normally is able to keep herself cool on such weather as this, is feeling rather tired and irked. She was so pleased Anne had showed up to save her from her annoying little sister, even if she had been wishing for a certain French boy instead.

Anne does as she’s told and after several minutes looks up at her with a deep sigh. “Dearest of Diana’s, you will never guess what the fortune teller told me.”

“Judging by your face, I suppose it was to do with Gilbert.” Diana smirks a little as Anne’s cheeks flush crimson.

“Well, your guess is correct!” Anne nods violently. “She told me I was going to find true love with someone dark, tall, handsome and she specifically said he was a good dancer! I know you aren’t one to believe in these kinds of things but this cannot be a coincidence! Maybe he’s my destiny…”

Anne pauses in thought and then jumps up with excitement. “Oh, Diana, do you think it’s true? I must talk to Gilbert right away.”

Diana is smiling brightly at her friends’ contagious enthusiasm; she feels Anne deserves this so much. And Gilbert, too. They had been pining for one another for way too long and they were clearly meant for one another. Soulmates, through and through.

The sweet, funny Jerry Baynard pops into her head with that adorable lopsided smile and those big heartfelt hazelnut eyes. _Now is not the time_ , she tells herself, mildly ashamed.

“I haven’t seen him yet. I’m sure he’ll be here any minute now though. I’ll tell you if…” Diana trails off and the smile slips right off her face.

In confusion, Anne spins around to see what was in her line of vision that had caused the sudden change in her demeanour.

Her whole heart drops. Gilbert, unruly dark curls hidden under a cap and white shirt that had required cufflinks so desperately. But even though he was looking exceptionally handsome, that wasn’t what had made her heart thud lifelessly to the ground.

The girl on his arm was. Not a girl. A woman. A woman with beautiful blonde tendrils that Anne could only wish for, a perfect frame, wonderful posh dress, fashionable parasol…

She trips slightly, in such a delicate, ladylike manner that Anne could never achieve even if she tried and Gilbert is quick to catch her. 

And here Anne was, a homely, plain orphan redhead who lost her temper far too quickly, spent most of her time reading and getting lost in daydreams instead of being someone anybody would actually want to be with or marry. She should hardly be surprised that Gilbert was courting a pretty blonde girl who always said the right thing instead of someone like _her_.

“Anne, I—” Diana starts, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Anne turns around and plasters on an incredibly false smile. “It’s alright. At least now I know so I won’t have to humiliate myself by telling him my feelings. Really, it’s better this way. I’ve always said that I choose to be the Bride of Adventure, so that’s what I’ll be. I should’ve expected it, but it doesn’t matter now. Unrequited love is the next best thing to true love, don’t you agree? Why, I suppose I am getting my tragical romance after all, even if it means I’m destined now to end up an old maid. It hurts quite a bit but it’s nothing I can’t handle; I suffered far worse at the orphanage so this is simply mediocre in comparison. I wonder what her name is. Probably something beautiful, like Loretta or Caroline. Well, we’ll find out when we meet her, I suppose.”

She knows she’s talking too much by the look of sympathy painted on Diana’s beautiful face.

Diana was her closest and most treasured friend, but she’d never understand the way Anne felt about her looks and what it was like to grow up as a skinny, redheaded orphan girl who nobody ever wanted. 

Truly, all she just wanted at this moment was a big cuddle from Marilla and Matthew about now. But she was 16, and couldn’t possibly embarrass herself like that in front of everyone. Especially not with Gilbert and his blonde girl around.

“I’m keeping you, aren’t I?” Anne says sorrowfully, knowing there isn’t any point pretending with Diana who knew her all too well. “I must go, either way. In any minute the judges will be testing my ‘Mary’ cake. And, who knows, maybe the fortune teller didn’t mean Gilbert. Maybe it’s someone else.”

“Oh, Anne.” Diana suddenly tackles her into a hug. “I do love you.”

“I love you more.” As she pulls away, the dark-haired girl sees the tears visibly shining in Anne’s soft eyes.

***

Gilbert was distracted. Massively so.

Anne had been crying, he was sure of it. Was it the thought of Mary? Or something else? Charlie, perhaps? . Gilbert was not particularly violent in the slightest, but if Charlie had hurt his darling Anne then he could expect a black eye by the end of the night.

How he’d wanted to hug her. Cradle her in his arms, fiddle with those adorably loose braids and tell her _I love you, I love you, I love you._ Make all her pain she was feeling go away.

Instead he’d accidentally startled her and she looked so frightened and caught off guard. To try and get her to tell him what was wrong, he’d prompted with something he would’ve found somewhat funny, “have you been chopping onions?” but that just made her stutter and go pale. So, he’d commented on Matthew with the admittedly spectacular radish in order to make her feel more comfortable and relaxed again. That hadn’t worked either. She’d run off and he’d been absolutely desperate to go after her.

But no, he couldn’t do that. It was wrong. She would’ve yelled at him.

 _She wouldn’t have minded if it was Charlie_ , he thinks bitterly but manages to push the thought out of his mind.

Besides, Matthew was already getting the cufflinks and he knew he just had to leave her be. Being with Matthew was awkward enough as it is. He’d had to lie when he’d asked if it was for a special occasion and he hated lying with a passion.

But it was for the best. He doubted Matthew would like the truthful response of “I’m in love with the girl you consider your daughter and I’m desperately trying to impress her.” That would’ve got down well. Better Matthew than Marilla, though, he supposed. She was fiercely protective of Anne and rightly so.

At least he got one more parting look as he saw her by the window. He never knew a sneeze could be so cute.

Gilbert was trying to make conversation and seem interested at the county fair, he really was. But as soon as Winifred’s parents had finally drifted away, his mind was entirely occupied by a girl that wasn’t the one walking beside him and holding his arm. Oh, how he wished it was. He just knew how much Anne would be reveling in the extravagant affair like an excited child. It was so sweet to him how happy she got with all the little things. She made everything into an adventure.

He liked Winnie. He did. But he couldn’t help but wish it was Anne holding his arm, chattering away about everything and nothing, her fiery hair flowing in the wind, her lips just begging to be kissed.

Clearly Winifred had noticed his quiet demeanour since after several minutes as she pulled him away to a secluded spot just a bit far away from where the cake competition tent was.

“Gilbert. What’s going on?” she asks, her voice gentle.

He takes a second to respond. Oh _God_. This was it. “I can’t marry you.” He blurts out without a second thought.

Her expression was unreadable for a minute.

And then she looked down at the ground, her lip trembling. “Well then. There’s a surprise.”

“Oh, Winnie, I’m so sorry, it’s just—”

He was cut off by her sudden uncontrollable giggling.

“What? Why… why are you laughing?”

“Because, you silly boy, I already knew! And I don’t want to either. Why, how could I do that to poor Mr Bones?” she gasps incredulously.

This was the best thing Winifred had ever said.

He lets out a deep sigh of relief. “Winnie, oh, Winnie, you have no idea how glad I am to hear you say that. I’m sorry, I truly am, but…”

“I understand.” She smiles kindly. “I admit I thought I did want to marry you at first but then I realized my true feelings. You’re a wonderful, handsome man and a very good companion, but I was pretending to be interested more than actually was. And, oh, I was waiting for the right time to say so, and I didn’t want you to start getting the wrong impression by parents coming but they absolutely insisted.” She pauses. “I hope we can still be friends, Gilbert Blythe. You are quite good fun to be around.”

“I’d like that so very much.” He nods profusely. “What will we do about your parents? Your father seemed so set on it, do you think they’ll be upset?”

“You ramble entirely too much.” She laughs. “But, unfortunately, you have a point. Would you mind terribly to pretend just for a while until I figure something out? I know they just want me happy but they can be very interfering in these matters.”

“Of course.” He responds immediately. “Absolutely.”

She nods and smiles.

“Would you like to go to the cake competition? It’s just over there and a… friend of mine used Mary’s recipe. And I can introduce to Marilla and Matthew. They live near us and they’ve been really helpful for us since she passed.”

“That sounds delightful. Take my arm, kind sir?” She teases.

“As you wish, fair maiden.” He jokes back, and she lets out a bubbly laugh.

***

“I’m here, I’m here, I’m—” Anne comes to a halt. She had been so worried that she was about to miss it that she hadn’t got concerned whether she’d find Gilbert here. And not only Gilbert – his lover, too.

“Thank goodness, Anne.” Marilla gasps. “Where have you been? Oh, never mind. You’re just in time.”

She pays her no attention. She’s too busy staring at the blue-eyed beauty in front of her that she can barely understand anything anybody else it saying. She doesn’t even notice the way Gilbert’s face lit up as she arrived and was currently unable to take his eyes off her.

“Winifred, this is Anne. She’s… a friend and classmate. Anne, this is my… this is Winnie.”

Winifred holds out her hand and gives her a friendly smile. “Hello, Anne! Do you spell it with or without an E?”

_A kindred spirit._

“With.” She whispers and shakes her hand, barely audible, but Winifred seems to hear as she nods kindly.

“Entry Number 16!” A voice calls out and Marilla taps her shoulder impatiently.

“Anne, that’s you, your cake.”

She spins around to watch, hoping that this could be her highlight of her day. Something to take her mind off the perfect couple behind her.

“It’s the Lake of Shining Waters!” she says excitedly when the judges compliment the presentation, mainly to Marilla. Gilbert hears, however, and can’t help but grin at the name.

 _Great_ , she thinks, tears springing to her eyes yet again when they’d only just gone away. _He’s mocking me. And I thought he actually liked me._

And when the day couldn’t get any worse for her – it did.

The judges spit the cake out, saying it tastes of liniment, of all things. The crowd erupts in laughter and _no, no, no, this cannot be happening._

She had done everything right. She was so sure of it. And she can just feel the confused gazes of Marilla and Gilbert.

Once again, she’d embarrassed herself in front of everyone. Everyone including the boy she was in love with and the girl on his arm that she could in no way ever compete with.

And so, she flees. Away from judgmental eyes and boys who would never love her in a million years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hated writing this so much!! I just want to give Anne a massive hug. Sorry for all this angst :(


	4. Lover's Quarrel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter is short but I've been kinda busy, next one will be longer :)

Gilbert didn’t have to think twice before he went after Anne. He’d never noticed how damn fast she could run but he definitely didn’t want to think of the reasons that might be.

“Anne! Anne!” He calls out multiple times but she doesn’t turn around until he finally catches up to her at the tunnel of love.

_How frustratingly fitting._

“I’m fine. It’s fine, really.” A stray tear leaks from her watery eyes and it takes all of Gilbert’s efforts not to reach out and brush it away. “I don’t… I don’t mind.”

“You know, Mary would’ve found that really funny.” He smiled in an attempt to comfort her.

Instead, she looked even more upset by this. Why couldn’t he ever say anything right when it came to Anne?

“Thanks.” She says quickly, and it’s an obvious dismissal as she turns around and walks off at a quick speed.

He sighs, ready to go after again. He takes a few large steps forward when he sees him. Charlie Sloane. As soon as Anne notices him, she changes directions before Charlie had a chance to talk to her.

So he’d been right. Charlie _had_ done something to upset Anne. His jaw clenched. It wasn’t his place to meddle in her life and her relationships, he knew that. But Anne had never looked so desperately unhappy as she had done then.

He couldn’t follow her. He wasn’t her beau, barely even a friend. And she clearly wanted to be alone.

Swallowing a lump in his throat, he makes his way back to the cake competition.

***

The next time he sees Anne is at the dance, where he’s pleased to see she looks considerably happier. There were no more tears running across her freckled cheeks and he could hear her light laughter across the room.

She and Charlie must have made up, then. He hates the thought, even though it’s a relief to see her looking so joyous.

“It’s her, isn’t it?” Winifred suddenly says. He’d almost forgotten she was standing closely beside him.

“Huh?”

“Anne.” She smirks. “The redhead in the nice blue dress.”

“I—”

He’s flustered by this question – _how does she know?_ – and awkwardly spluttering as Winnie grins knowingly but he’s saved by the man calling out “Next up is the Dashing White Sergeant! Form up in sets of six.”

“We’ll have to continue this later.” She raises an eyebrow but takes his arm and leads him into a line.

They begin dancing but his mind is still on Anne.

The feeling of her hand in his.

But when they’re put in the circle together again and her soft hand is back in his, she can barely look at him. Her happy smile is completely gone and she looks to the floor most of the time. It pains him far more than he thought it would. She was probably hoping it was still Charlie’s hand she was holding. God, it made him want to scream. There was just no hope for him to ever be with her. She’d never see him like that.

At the end of the dance, he bows to Winnie, but it just feels so wrong when Anne is near him.

“I suppose we still have our conversation to finish.” He begins uncomfortably when they’re by themselves again.

“Mhm.” Suddenly she doesn’t seem so knowing and mighty. She’s distracted, looking around for something. “Tell me, where did that blonde girl go?”

He frowns. “Who?”

“The blonde girl with the up-do and the bow on her shirt. She was in our circle. About my age, very pretty…” she describes, still scanning the room with her eyes.

“You mean… Priscilla? We all call her Prissy, though.”

“Is that her name? That’s such a wonderful name. It suits her perfectly.” She nods. “Would you introduce me later?”

“Well, okay.” Gilbert agrees, a little confused, but somewhat glad she’d dropped the topic of Anne.

It was like she read his mind.

“Now, don’t think I’ve let you off the hook just yet. I can see the way you look at her.” She says smugly.

“It doesn’t matter if I like her or not.” He snaps. “She doesn’t feel the same.”

“And how can you be so sure?” she responds, not at all fazed. “Anne was very nice and obviously likes you.”

“As a friend.” He clarifies, sighing.

And just like a slap around the face, he sees Charlie offering Anne a dance. Which she accepts with a smile. Of course she does.

They make their way onto the dance floor and it’s so painful, and yet he can’t look away. He just wants to go up there and rip him off beautiful Anne. Charlie had no right. None at all. Especially after how miserable he’d made her today.

He gulps and tries not to glare. “See.” He nods towards them.

She doesn’t even cast a glance at the pair. “Look, there’s Priscilla.” She hisses. “Introduce me.”

“Really? I mean, I—”

“ _Now_.” And before he knows it, she’s dragging him towards her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LET'S GO LESBIANS LET'S GO


	5. Dancing with Anne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankyou everyone for all of the comments, I really appreciate it and it's made me so much more motivated to continue writing this! I didn't expect anybody to enjoy it so I'm trying to upload asap for you all now. So yea I'm back with our favourite lovesick idiots!! Xx

The more Gilbert thought about it, the more unfair it seemed that Charlie was the one who had stolen Anne’s heart. No matter how happy she appeared now, she’d been utterly in despair throughout the day. Gilbert would never have let her be so unhappy if he were her lover. Absolutely no doubt about it, he’d have spent the whole day at the fair by her side making dumb jokes that would make her smile and try to cheer her up by the ridiculous prizes he’d get her.

He couldn’t stand watching them dance for another second. That’s when he made his decision. Even if Anne’s smile turned into an annoyed frown and she clenched her small fists. As long as there were no slates anywhere nearby, there was no real harm in asking. She was actually extremely endearing when she was angry.

After all, Winifred and Prissy had completely forgotten he was there, lost in a passionate discussion that Gilbert hadn’t even pretended to listen to. The girls got on like a house on fire, they probably wouldn’t even notice his absence.

So, he made his way across the floor to Anne and Charlie and lightly taps her shoulder. 

“May I have this dance?” he asks softly, smiling a little.

He’d expected her to look angry, maybe just confused or shocked, but instead she just seemed relieved.

“Yes. Yes, of course.” She answers immediately.

Charlie doesn’t protest or even give her a little kiss on the cheek before walking off. Another thing they’d never have in common. Of course, if he was with Anne, he’d never stop her from dancing with another guy, that would be possessive and Anne was in no way property. But he’d make sure the guy knew that the unusual wonderful redhead was completely off-limits, no questions asked. Or he’d at least have the common courtesy to say goodbye.

He really had to stop thinking about all the things he’d be like if he were with Anne Shirley-Cuthbert. It didn’t help in the slightest and it just made him more annoyed about Charlie every time. And he wanted to be happy for Anne, he really did. She deserved to be with someone who made her happy and walked her home. Even if that person isn’t him.

They get into position, their hands interlocked and skin almost touching. It makes his heart beat a hundred times faster, and he just hopes Anne isn’t able to hear how crazy it’s going.

“Thankyou for coming to save me!” she rolls her eyes and laughs. “Charlie is a sweet boy, but he’s a terrible dancer.”

Gilbert forces out a chuckle. Her words are complimentary of Charlie, casually mocking him in the way couples would. The way Rachel and Thomas Lynde do. The way she would never be with him.

“He is. Very sweet.” He says through gritted teeth. “Anyway, are you alright now?”

Her smile drops. _No, no, no._

“I just mean, you seemed upset earlier and I wanted to let you know…” he stops.

“Let me know what?”

“You can always talk to me.” He says, nodding. “You’re a good friend.”

“Thankyou.” She smiles, but it’s not one of her natural ones, it’s not bright and wide and it doesn’t reach her eyes. He hates it.

She takes a deep breath. “Winifred was nice.”

_What?_ Charlie was one thing, but talking about Winnie while they were dancing together was completely ruining the moment for him.

“Sorry?” he pauses, and it takes a second for him to get back into rhythm with the sequence.

“Never mind.” She says, sighing.

How had she managed to go from happy to upset within just minutes of him being here?

“Hey, Anne, you’re more than a friend, actually. You’re my moose.”

“Your… what?”

“My moose.”

“Don’t you mean _muse_? As in M-U-S-E?”

His eyebrows furrow in thought. “Well, yeah, that’s what I said.”

She bursts out laughing, a truly genuine one, and his confusion is suddenly worth it.

“You’re such an idiot, Gil. And thankyou.”

_Gil._ That was new. Not that he was complaining. It did make her ten times more irresistible than she already was but he could deal with it. Of course he could. He was not thinking about kissing her. He was _not_.

The lapse back into their friendly back-and-forth was comforting. Familiar. He loved it when they were like this.

***

_You’re a good friend._

Those words had cut deep. She had been absolutely idiotic to think he would fall for her. At least now she had some clarity. There was never any maliciousness in his words so she was sure he hadn’t been saying it to reject her. He simply just didn’t know.

Anne couldn’t even be angry at Gilbert for making her feel this way. His voice was filled with such kindness and compassion. He had no idea of her feelings, and she intended to keep it that way. She could pretend to be happy for him and Winifred. Or at least she would try her best. Gilbert’s wonderful and Winifred was lovely. They were perfect for one another.

And then he’d said ‘you’re more than a friend, actually’ because, just like the foolish girl she was, she somehow still had held onto the hope he could see her like that. But no.

Well, at least she knew Charlie wasn’t her ‘fish’ as the fortune teller said. She was sugercoating it to Gilbert since they seemed to be friends but the boy was the worst at it. He’d kept stepping on her feet and she’d had to pretend not to wince in agony every single time since he was trying so hard and kept apologising.

Whoever she was meant to be with was dark, handsome and specifically a good dancer. So not Charlie. And, even if he matched all the criteria, not Gil.

Gil had slipped out, but he seemed to like it, so she decided to stick with it.

“You know, Gil, you aren’t too bad at this.”

“Really? You’re awful.”

He grins as her face turns furious. “I’m kidding, Carrots. I’m kidding. You’re amazing at it. The best dancer in the room, actually.”

She decides to ignore the compliment so her face doesn’t go a sickening shade of red.

“Carrots?” she repeats, scoffing. “Haven’t you learnt your lesson?”

“Clearly not.” He answers, smiling at her in the same way he had the first dance lesson.

_No._ She refused to fall for it again. Her constant chatter was a blessing and a curse – and at this point it was both. She was annoying herself, but it was the only way to stop herself from drifting off into his warm eyes and beginning the cycle all over again of dancing in their own world like she had at dance practice. Anne desperately wanted to feel the same amazing momentum she’d felt that day, like she was Elizabeth Bennett dancing with Mr Darcy. But Mr Darcy had felt the same for Elizabeth. Gilbert had probably been thinking of his Winifred the entire time and that was what caused the sappy smile on his face.

But wow. It hurt. 

Unrequited love was far more fun to read about than it was to actually have to experience it. It was less tragical and more like an endless pit of utter despair. The hot air balloon ride had managed to cheer her up quite a bit but seeing those two had absolutely ruined everything. She just wanted to go home, back to Green Gables and cry about it all to Marilla.

He was telling her about something as they continued the dance, keeping up with her talkative nature this evening, but she’d begun to zone out.

Gilbert and Winifred. Gilbert and Winifred. They were so smitten with each other at the dance, Gilbert hardly even spared her a second glance. It was a type of pain Anne had believed unimaginable as the girls huddled round her and gossiped about ‘his secret beautiful fiancée’.

_You’re a good friend._

She couldn’t do it. She couldn’t continue feeling this way while the boy she loved was instead involved with a stunning girl she couldn’t even hold a candle to.

“Gil… I…” she stops dancing and steps away, swallowing hard.

His carefree expression is immediately changed into one of deep concern. It's horrible. She doesn't want to be the one making him look so distressed.

“Anne? Anne, are you alright? Is it Char—”

She cuts him off. The sound of his worried voice is just making it worse.

“I’m fine. I'm fine. Just need some fresh air.”


	6. Worrying about Anne

Whatever had upset Anne, it was now Gilbert’s number one priority. She was so distressed that he knew he had to talk things out with Charlie, no matter how much he wanted to hit him for upsetting her so much. Nobody was allowed to make her feel like this. Especially not some stupid boy like Charlie Sloane.

He watched her retreating form before going over to the brunette boy who, for whatever reason, had stolen Anne’s heart. In a way, he could understand. Charlie was rather poor and came from a very different background to Anne entirely, making a wonderful romantical tale for her. An opposites attraction type thing. He wanted to make himself believe it wouldn’t work out, that Anne would get bored or fed up with being heartbroken over him, and eventually end it. But, really, if Anne was willingly be courted, it meant she genuinely liked them.

As he reaches him, it takes his whole entire effort not to hit him.

“What did you do?” he says abruptly.

“What?” he looks genuinely confused, but Gilbert knows it's all just an act. He can't believe he ever used to be friends with him.

“Why is Anne so upset?”

“She didn't seem upset earlier." he shrugs. "And even if she was, I wouldn’t know why.”

Gilbert scoffs. “Of course. I’m just letting you know now; you better treat Anne right.”

“I don’t—”

Gilbert interrupts him, his voice fierce. “No, listen to me because I mean it. She’s amazing, in ways you’ll never understand. I don’t know why she’s fallen for you instead of me but you need to treat her with all the love and respect you have. She’s incredibly smart and the most beautiful girl in the world. She’s perfect in every way. And if you don’t appreciate her as much you should, or if you treat her badly again, I can promise that you’ll regret it. Treat Anne right. Don't you dare make her so unhappy again. She deserves the world and you better give it to her.”

Without waiting for an answer for the now deeply confused Sloane, he turns around and makes his way to Winifred and Prissy.

Oh no. _I don’t know why she’s fallen for you instead of me._ Oh no, no, no. He hadn't been thinking properly, just letting the words roll out, and now he'd gone and ruined everything. Charlie was bound to tell her he’d said that. This was turning into a literal nightmare for Gilbert. He turns around to see Charlie, maybe beg him not to tell Anne and that he'll stay away no matter how hard it'll be, but he’s gone. Probably off to talk to her. He’d apologize, and they’d kiss, and then he’d tell her how Gilbert truly felt for her and she’d never talk to him again.

It makes him feel physically sick, like someone had just stamped all over his chest.

He tries to slow his heart down. Charlie was an alright guy, no matter how much Gilbert had threatened him over Anne. Maybe he wouldn’t tell her. He could hope.

Winnie sends him a questioning glance at his clenched jaw and uncomfortable stance.

“Gil, are you alright?” she asks.

 _Gil_. It sounded so wrong when it didn’t come from Anne’s lips.

“Yes, Gilbert, you look rather pale.” Prissy chips in, her eyebrows furrowed in thought.

“I’m fine.” He plasters on a fake smile. “What were you two talking about then?”

“Oh!” Prissy smiles, looking at Winnie admirably. “She was just telling me about Dr Ward. She has so many interesting stories. I’ve never met someone with so much life experience at this age.”

The way Winifred’s cheeks flush at this is suspicious to Gilbert, but he decides not to comment on it.

“Has she told you about Mr Bones yet?” he smirks.

“Gilbert!” Winifred hisses, her cheeks flushing.

Prissy’s face had dropped. “I haven’t heard about him. Who is Mr Bones?” she said, weirdly sombre.

“He’s her favourite patient.” Gilbert continues.

“Gilbert, don’t!” Winifred begs. “It’s too embarrassing!”

“Is Mr Bones your beau?” Prissy asks, her voice downcast.

“No, no, no!” Winnie is quick to correct. “I’m alone. Well, not _alone_ alone. I’m just not… with anyone.”

Gilbert looks between the two of them, feeling as though he’s missed out on something. Winifred was flustered and he’d never seen her so desperate to impress. She certainly hadn’t cared when Gilbert caught her conversing with the fake skeleton. Prissy looked relieved, for some reason.

“Good! I mean, that’s hard but… good. I’ve found life is much better without any men bossing me around. They seem to think I’m an object instead of an actual person.”

“I couldn’t agree more, Priss. Oh, sorry, do you mind if I call you that?”

“Not at all!” Prissy says immediately, her smile wide. “I like it. But, yes, I’ve found life at college really opens a women’s mind. Up until the wedding I told you about, I always did everything everybody told me to. Not anymore. I have big dreams for Andrews’ Enterprises if Father would only allow me.”

“That’s wonderful, it really is. I’m so sick of being told what I can and can’t do. I intend to go to Paris by myself and discover who I truly am.” Winifred says proudly.

“Paris? Why, I love Paris! It’s my favourite place in the world.”

“Really? Me too!”

And just like that, Gilbert’s existence is forgotten about by the two women.

It doesn’t matter, though, because suddenly there’s a familiar furious voice bursting across the hall.

“BILLY ANDREWS, HOW DARE YOU?!”

The room quietens down considerably, all listening to the angry girl outside.

“You mean, spiteful boy! Apologise to Josie RIGHT NOW.”

_Oh, no. That’s my angry girl._

“What on earth is going on?” Rachel Lynde exclaims into the sudden silence, before heading outside to see the commotion. Typical.

“I think this is my cue to go.” Winifred slowly says, laughing a little.

“Yes. Uh, walk me home?” Prissy asks her, somewhat quietly, and Winifred’s face lights up in a way Gilbert has never seen before.

“I’d love to.”

She seems to only remember Gilbert after a few seconds of taking Prissy’s arm. He just watches in somewhat amusement as she finally notices his presence again.

“Oh, are you joining us, Gil?”

“No, I think I’m going to stay and see what all the fuss is about. I have a feeling it has something to do with one Anne Shirley-Cuthbert.”

Winifred smirks and winks. “Go get her, then.”

She leaves with Prissy, and Gilbert can’t shake the feeling that they were acting incredibly odd around each other.

As the room fills up a little with confused chatter again, Gilbert rushes outside to see what was going on that had made Anne so fuming. She’d mentioned Billy Andrews. If he’d hurt her again… well, his head was filled with all the horribly violent things he’d do that normally Gilbert would never think of.

He supposed it came with the whole package deal of being completely and utterly in love with the redhead.

***

“He hurt her! HE HURT HER!” Anne shouts, nearing hysteria.

“Anne, you must calm down right now.” Rachel exclaims sharply. “You need to tell us what happened, you aren’t making any sense.”

The scene is something very odd. Josie is in the corner, looking terrified with silent tears running down her face while Anne is fuming, her arms crosses while Marilla and Rachel tell her to explain. There’s no Billy in sight, he must’ve fled a while ago when Anne began yelling. She could be terrifying when she wanted to be. Weirdly, it made Gilbert grin.

His grin went away as she saw him. Her face was flushed with anger and he tried his best not to find it cute when he didn’t know what she’d just dealt with from Billy.

“What are you doing here?” she huffs. “Aren’t you supposed to be gallivanting somewhere with your new wife?”

“Wife? What? Anne, I came to see if you’re alright.” He asks, hating the expression on her face. It’s the one where she’s struggling immensely but refusing to seek help.

As usual when she looks like this, she doesn’t respond at all. Instead she closes her eyes and breathes deeply.

“Good girl, Anne. Take your time.” Marilla says softly, rubbing her back. “I’m going to talk to Josie. I’ll be back in just a moment.”

Gilbert walks up to her, gently stroking her shoulder, his mind devoted on making feel Anne feel better.

“I’m here. Whatever’s happened to you. I’m here now. I’ll always be here for you.”

The rational side of his brain knows he should shut up right about now. But he doesn’t want to. He’s saying all the things that come to mind and it feels right somehow.

But no. It’s clearly the wrong move. She shakes him off. “Go. Away.”

“No. I’m not going anywhere. Talk to me, Anne-girl. Please. You’re my moose, remember?”

He says it deliberately wrong to make her crack a smile, which it does.

Almost immediately after, though, her lip begins to tremble. “Oh, Gil, it’s not me you should be worried about. It’s Josie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not too proud of this chapter but oh well! Again, thankyou everyone for the comments and kudos, they really cheered me up when I was having a crappy time. Love you all, hope you're all doing great <3


	7. Sulking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's a short chapter and it took a bit longer than usual :( thankyou everyone for continuing to read and leave kudos and comments, it genuinely means the world to me!! xx

As much as Gilbert loved seeing Anne’s fiery hair loose and cascading down her back wearing the puff sleeves she adores so much like she had the day of the fair, it was somewhat of a comfort to see her back in those familiar copper braids and worn clothes. It almost made him feel as though nothing had really changed.

Even though it had. Massively.

When they were sorting out everything that had happened to Josie and Anne’s consequential newspaper, he was able to completely forget about Charlie and Anne’s budding relationship. Not entirely, but it didn’t consume his thoughts like it had before. All he had wanted to do during that time was to fiercely defend Anne from the cruel words of Avonlea. Maybe she’d gone about it the wrong way, but she was completely in the right in what she had said. Her assertive way of being and general outspokenness was just another thing he loved about her.

But now that everything had calmed down once again, he was back to ‘sulking around’, as Bash had put it.

It had taken all his might not to kiss her that night on the steps. In the moonlight, she somehow looked even more irresistible than she already did. He hated the thought but he did wonder how Charlie managed to contain himself around her when she looked so amazing. Because if it were him, it’d be hard to keep his hands off.

It was wrong. It was very wrong. Anne did not like him in that manner and she’d hate him for trying to kiss her when she already had her ideal romantical lover. But it was incredibly tempting. _She_ was incredibly tempting. Looking at him with those big eyes and her soft pink lips slightly parted… how could he even pretend anymore? If they hadn’t been interrupted a few moments later, he knew he would’ve given in to the urge to press his lips against hers.

Of course, just like a slap in the face, it was Charlie who’d interrupted them.

“Anne? You out there?”

She’d looked startled by his voice and immediately jumped up. “Oh, yes. Yes, I’m here. I’m just coming, Charlie.”

Without a glance his way, she took off after him.

He was simply left there to his thoughts, berating himself for even _thinking_ of doing such a foolish thing like kissing her.

Winnie was inside, so he knew he could just go and speak to her about it. He’d not seen her much since the fair, but she’d decided to come to the protest at the town hall to help out. Well, that was what she’d said. Gilbert had a sneaking suspicion she was mainly there to see Prissy. Which was probably a correct guess, considering she’d barely looked at him since she arrived and went over to the blonde girl in question.

He hated how awkward Anne got around her. Normally, Anne would say anything that came to mind, even if it was to a total stranger. But she was quieter when Winifred was around. Gilbert could understand it in a way, she was very upper-class compared to them, and slightly intimidating when you don’t exactly know her. It was really only when he caught her doing her whole Mr Bones routine that he’d realized what a goofball she really was. He just hoped that one day Anne wouldn’t feel as though she had to be quieter and more reserved around her. Winifred was certainly going to be a lifelong friend of his and he didn’t want to see Anne so uncomfortable every time she visited.

“My God, Blythe, you are not still moping around like some lovesick fool, are ya’?”

“I can’t help it.”

It was true that maybe he was a lovesick fool. It was early afternoon on a Sunday and he was still in his nightclothes, staring blankly at the ceiling above him.

“I know.” Bash replies sympathetically. “But you gotta get over this now. C’mon, let’s go to Green Gables.”

That made him sit up. “What? Why?”

Bash rolls his eyes. “Trust me on this. You need to tell her already. That way you can start to move on.”

“I can’t do that! She’d hate me!”

“You don’t know that.” Bash tuts. “I know Anne well enough and she is definitely not the type of person to make you feel bad about your feelings.”

He was right. Gilbert knew that, deep down. But he didn’t want to have to deal with the heartbreaking reality of her inevitable rejection.

“You’ll feel better if you do.” Bash taunts, his eyebrows raised.

Gilbert takes a deep breath. “Alright. Let’s get it over and done with.”

***

Anne was furious. No, more than that. She was in rage. Charlie’s words had struck a chord within her, making her want to lash out and punch something.

She’d been relieved when he’d showed up and uncomfortably told her he didn’t actually have any feelings for her anymore but now all she wanted to do was retreat into her bedroom and sob her heart out.

She’s glad Charlie told her about the lecture Gilbert had given him the day of the fair. But she also wanted to hit him. It was absolutely humiliating. And excruciatingly painful, too. The way he’d told Charlie off like that was something an older brother would do. And somehow, she’d actually believed Gilbert might genuinely want to be with her. This was like a living nightmare.

She didn’t notice that she was in tears by this point until she felt them trickling down her cheeks.

“Anne? Are you alright?” he asked awkwardly, stepping away a little. “I didn’t mean to upset you. I just thought you ought to know. Or is it what I said? I do like you Anne, but only as a friend. I hope you weren’t too saddened by that; I didn’t think you would be because I think you like someone else but…”

“Oh, shut up, Charlie!” she snaps. “It’s not that. Not at all.”

“Okay... uh, can I go now?”

“Yes. Do.” She says quickly.

And he rushes off without so much as a goodbye.

 _Boys are just repulsed by me._ She already knew this already, of course, but the thought hurt far more than it usually did. Possibly because of Gilbert’s dark locks and splendid chin in her mind’s eye.

He’d best watch out, she thinks, her nostrils flaring. Maybe Gilbert hadn’t meant any harm but she was in no way a little girl that had to rely on big strong men to come save her like the day they met. And she was about to make sure he knew it.


	8. Confessing

Pacing up and down her room, Anne decided she would allow herself to stew in her emotions before going to see Gilbert Blythe to confront him about his humiliating ‘big brother’ stance over her. That way, she’d spare her dignity instead of making a fool out of herself in front of the one person she thought of in a romantic way.

Which was entirely true. Whilst she’d long yearned for a romantical tale, not once had she truly had such an impulse to kiss a boy as she did when she saw Gilbert, with his dark curls messily hidden under his cap with his figure tall and lean…

Of course, she’d eventually have to move on. But when she felt like this around him, it was hard to believe she’d ever have the same incredible yet terrifying emotions around another boy that wasn’t a certain Blythe.

At least, her whole ‘wait until you calm down properly to confront him’ she’d decided on was going fine.

That was, until he’d appeared outside her bedroom door.

In any other scenario, she would’ve been easier on him, considering how nervous and scared he looked. But knowing what he’d said to Charlie as if she was some small object that needed to be projected made her lose the sympathy she would’ve had for him.

“Uh, Marilla let me in.” He began.

“And?”

“Can we talk in here?” he gestured around her room. “I need to tell you about something… something private.”

_Great._ He was most likely going to talk to her about Winifred, perhaps even ask for advice on proposing or something just as horribly sickening.

“Well, that’s good, since I need to tell you something too.” She snaps out, glaring at him. “Come in, then.”

Anne couldn’t help but falter as his face turns into a picture of pure agony but he stiffly walks in as though he’s entering a hellwhole and she shuts the door behind him.

“So…” he starts awkwardly, not seeming to know where to look in her admittedly beautiful flowery gables room. Her decorating abilities was probably the only thing about herself she was proud of, but he seemed to find even that uncomfortable. “Judging by your reaction, I suppose Charlie already told you what I said to him.”

“Yes. He did. Just earlier today.” She nods. “And I want you to know I’m really angry about it.”

“I knew you would be.” He looks down at his shoes but it doesn’t stop Anne from seeing his watery eyes. “I’m sorry, Anne.”

“Well, you should be. You had no right to do that.”

“I’m sorry.” He repeats. “I came here to tell you in person but he’s clearly beaten me to it.”

Anne pauses, softening at the hurt on his handsome features.

“It’s alright, Gilbert. I know you didn’t mean any harm. But it is very humiliating.”

“I’m sure it was.” He takes a deep breath and looks straight at her. “So?”

“So we can still be friends.” She replies.

She can’t stop herself before going over to him and giving him a hug. Even with that pent-up anger, it seemed she couldn’t stay mad at him for too long when he had those sad puppy dog eyes that always made her give in.

His arms wrap around her and it makes Anne’s heartbeat triple in speed and her knees suddenly feel weak, as though she could collapse into him at any second. How he did this to her was fascinating. She’d never experienced anything like it until Gilbert.

It pops into her mind that Winifred must feel like this every single day around him, but, unlike Anne, she’s actually allowed to act on the overpowering instinct to kiss him. The thought almost makes her want to pull away from Gilbert, knowing his lips has touched another’s and that his heart belongs to another, but she somehow can’t force herself to.

_I think about him, but he thinks about her._ It feels like a stab in the chest, but she refuses to allow herself to start crying in front of him again.

“Promise we’ll still be friends?” he whispers, and it send shivers down her spine.

“Promise.” She whispers back and they mutually break apart.

Her arms feel weirdly empty now that they’re no longer wrapped around his shoulders.

“I’m so glad this won’t affect our friendship, Anne. And I really will try and be supportive of you and Charlie. It’s just hard, you know, because sometimes I just think you’d be much happier with me.”

***

Oh _no_.

Gilbert regrets it as soon as the words slip out of his mouth. He’s done it again, let himself go talking about things he shouldn’t which, clearly, was the exact way Anne had found out about his whole cluster of feelings for her. From Charlie.

It was seeing her beautiful hair loose again, cascading around her shoulders in waves. She had no idea how absolutely endearing she was, but just the sight of her made him lose his breath.

“I didn’t mean to say that.” He grimaces, the horrified expression on Anne’s face making him feel awful again. She’d already chosen Charlie as a lover and he didn’t want to make it any more difficult for her. “I’ll go. I suppose I’ll see you at school.”

He turns away, not wanting her to see his face turn red.

“Wait, Gil, I don’t understand.” She suddenly speaks up. “What do you mean by that?”

Without facing her, he responds. “You know what I mean, Anne.”

“No. No, I don’t.”

His shoulder is grabbed by a small yet surprisingly strong hand and he’s whipped around to look straight into her clear sea-like eyes.

Her eyes might just be the prettiest ones he’s ever seen.

_Not now._

“Don’t make me explain.”

“Well, you’re going to have to!” she raises her voice and crosses her arms.

“If this is some weird way of embarrassing me, that’s not fair, Anne, and you know it.”

“Know what?” Her voice gets louder by the second. “Why can’t you just tell me? You have no clue how confused I am right now. What are you saying?”

He stares at her, cheeks pink with frustration and the summer heat, freckles dotted around her face like a perfect portrait.

“Don’t just stand there!” she explodes, her angry voice filling the room. “Say something!”

Nobody knew how to get to him like she did.

“Fine! You want me to say something?” he all but yells.

“Yes! Anything! Explain already!” she shouts back with just as much defiance and vigour.

“I’m in love with you!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you're all doing well, thankyou for reading beautiful people!! only a few more chapters left now :) xx


	9. Kissing Anne

“You’re… you’re what?”

“You heard me.”

The ground beneath Anne’s feet could’ve fell through and even that wouldn’t be enough to drag her eyes away from his.

Surely she was imagining this. There was no way this was real. Nobody could ever want her, especially not someone as talented and handsome as Gilbert Blythe.

“You aren’t.” she says sorrowfully.

“I am!” he steps closer to her. “I know it’s not what you want but it’s true. I thought you should hear it from me, not Charlie.”

“No, no, you aren’t. You can’t be.”

His eyes drop to the ground, and it feels as though she’s lost something when their eyes aren’t locked anymore.

“Telling you has been painful enough, Anne. Please don’t now try and deny my feelings, it just makes it worse. I’m not trying to ruin what you have with Charlie. I just thought you ought to hear it from me.”

“You’re not in love with me! You… you can’t be! I’m an ugly redheaded orphan with a terrible temper! There’s no way someone like _you_ is in love with _me_. And what about your Winifred? She’s so much better than me, there’s just _no_ way I can compete with her. I’m nothing compared to her, or anybody else for that matter. There’s just no way you’re…”

With that, she bursts into a disgusting mess of tears that wreck her body into an uncontrollable sobbing mess.

Anne isn’t sure what time during her rambling speech Gilbert pulled her into an embrace, but she most definitely isn’t complaining. She’s snuggled into his chest, breathing in his familiar scent of pine and cinnamon.

She never thought it would, but it feels so right. Far better than any of their short friendly hugs. It feels as though she’s warm, and like she finally belongs. The awkwardness and weirdness she used to feel in such close proximity is gone, and instead she just feels… at home.

“Wherever you got these notions that you’re ugly and unlikeable, you’re completely wrong.” He says softly as he strokes the hair she loathes so much. If even possible, the motion makes her nuzzle even further into his comforting jumper. “You are, without a doubt, the most beautiful girl I’ve ever met and my favourite person in the entire world. I genuinely don’t understand how you can’t see how spectacular you are. And I’m not with Winifred. She’s a good friend. I don’t mean to make you uncomfortable, Anne, but these are all things Charlie should be telling you every day. You have no reason to be so insecure. I… well, I love you. I can’t help that.”

She clings onto him, still feeling mildly vulnerable yet completely at ease with their position.

Without thinking, she pinches her wrist.

There’s a sting of pain and she grins in realization.

This is real. She isn’t dreaming this again. It’s real. Gilbert Blythe loves her. _Her._

“Gil, if this is all true, you have no idea how happy I am.” She pulls back just enough to take his hand, but he pulls it away at the burning contact and stares down at the floor again.

“We can’t.”

It’s feels like a slap. Of course it was to good to be true.

“We can’t? What? Why? Is it something to do with Winifred? Or Charlie? You mentioned him but I don’t know see why he’s got any part in this.”

He sighs, looking as though this was the most painful thing he’d ever had to do. “Charlie. You like him. He likes you. I didn’t mean to make everything difficult. I want you to be happy, it’s just going to be difficult seeing you with him when you deserve a guy so much better than someone who makes you sad all the time. And I wish that guy could be me but I’ll settle for being your friend, I just need you to stay in my life because I don’t know what I’d do without—”

He’s talking agonizingly slow and his face is only a mere few centimetres away from hers and _wow_ Anne cannot contain herself any longer.

She grabs hold of his shoulders within less than a second and shuts him up quickly with a short, almost non-existent chaste kiss.

Elated, she smiles widely at him, entirely overwhelmed by everything that was happening, her heart beating miles inside her chest.

Instead of taking her into his arms and pouring out devotion inside another kiss, like she’d wanted, he just stumbles backwards in shock.

“You just kissed me.”

She couldn’t help but roll her eyes. “Amazing powers of deduction, Gil.”

“But… but you’re with Charlie.”

“Not so amazing powers of deduction.” Anne chuckles slightly. “I’m not any way involved with him. All this time it’s been you. I thought it was obvious.”

The way his face lights up like a candle at this news is so adorable yet endearing that Anne doesn’t even think (which is a first for her) before swooping in and pressing her lips against his once again.

It’s everything she’s dreamed of as he kisses back with just as much enthusiasm and wraps his arms tightly around her waist. In turn, she allows herself to slowly bring her hands up from his shoulders and instead into the soft dark curls at the nape of his neck, something she’s longed to do for such a while.

Their kiss is like fire. So full of warmth and comfort yet so utterly passionate and daring.

“I’ve,” he stops breathlessly and gives her another peck. “I’ve wanted this,” another peck, “for so long…”

“So have I.” she sighs contentedly against his unsurprisingly soft lips, barely being able to believe it’s all real.

***

Something suddenly clicks in Gilbert’s brain and, as much as he doesn’t want to, he forces himself to step back from her again.

“But this… this means _I’m_ the one that made you so upset all those times. I thought it was Charlie and thinking about it made me so mad. You don’t deserve pain, especially not over some dumb boy.”

She smiles gently, and it’s sweet enough to make his stomach flip, but it doesn’t do anything to ease his worries of being the one to hurt her.

“It isn’t your fault, Gil. You didn’t know.”

_Gil._ Plenty of people has used the nickname for him in the past, but when it comes from Anne’s feisty tongue, it has the power for his head to start spinning. It’s enough to make him want to do some wildly improper things to her that most townsfolk would never approve of. He can’t, though, not yet at least, so he settles on taking her hands.

“Oh, Anne.” He says, lifting them up to kiss them. “My Anne with an E. I’m so sorry. I swear on my life, I will never _ever_ do anything to cause you harm again. I promise. I… I feel so bad. You’re the best thing to ever happen to me, I can’t lose you. You don’t know how much you mean to me.”

“Gilbert, please.” She gives his hands a squeeze. “You don’t need to feel bad about it.”

“But I—”

“Hey, don’t interrupt me.” she grins at him. “Honestly, Blythe, you aren’t getting rid of me that easily. You’re pretty much stuck with me now.”

Her words made him draw out a breath of relief. “Sure, Carrots?”

“I’ll have you know my hair has darkened at least two shades since then!” she gives him a little hit on the shoulder. “But yes. Yes, I’m sure. I don’t think I’ve ever been more sure of anything in my life.”

He just stares at her for a few seconds, trying to hold himself because _how does she still look so beautiful even after crying her heart out?_ , before teasing back, “You’re actually very weak, you know.”

“Oh, shut up.”

“Make me.”

And just like that, Anne is kissing him again and _Anne Shirley-Cuthbert is kissing me_ , _Anne Shirley-Cuthbert is kissing **me**_!

He could’ve stayed like it forever. Lifting her up into the air, their lips refusing to part for breath as they fall backwards onto her bed, making her giggle slightly. His tongue pushes for entrance and she gladly lets it in.

That was, until reality came crashing down with a knock at her door and the motion of their lips together stilled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eek did I do okay?! I was really trying to make this chapter perfect but I'm not sure :/ anyway hope you all enjoy!! only 1 chapter left now I think but I'll try to make it far longer than usual. xx


	10. Gilbert and Anne

Many people didn’t suspect it, but Winifred was an unusually perceptive girl. She’d got it from her mother, who everyone had claimed psychic at one point or another. She’d known that boys weren’t exactly something she was interested in after the many handsome suitors she’d turned down immediately after meeting. Even though she wondered if that had changed when she met Gilbert, it was obvious that, deep down, there was no way she’d ever want to go any further than friends with him.

It didn’t matter, anyway. He was besotted with a girl; she knew that much. And then a pretty redhead had come ungracefully stumbling into the cake competition tent, and she’d watched as Gilbert’s face lit up with pure joy and admiration. It didn’t take a genius to see in that moment how excited he was to see her and realize she was the girl he’d been smitten over for who knows how long.

As much as she thought Gilbert was an entirely wonderful boy, she could not help but grow bored with his intricate details of his first kiss with Anne. It was sweet, it truly was, seeing him so happy, but all she really wished was that it was Prissy sitting opposite her in the quaint tea house.

“… And then Marilla knocked on the door and it was really awkward so we both laughed and I think she knew something was up because she kept looking at us weirdly. Anyway, we stayed for dinner and, Winnie, it was so hard not to reach over and take her hand when she smiled at me. Oh, and we played footsies under the table. It was the best day of my entire life… Winnie? Win, are you listening?”

“Of course.”

“Really? What was I talking about?”

“Anne. As usual.” She says back casually.

“Alright, you got me there.” He laughs happily. In fact, Winifred doesn’t think she’s ever seen him so gleeful. “I’m just so pleased, Win. I really thought she was in love with Charlie, I never expected her to be mine! But now…”

Even Winnie, who was cynical at the best of times, couldn’t help but spare a grin for the hopeless romantic sitting in front of her. “And now she is. I understand.”

“So, how’s Prissy?” A smile plays mischievously at the corner of his lips and she can’t help but blush.

“I’m seeing her later. We’re… I don’t know. We’ll have to wait and see. But I think things are going to work out. At least, I hope so. She’s just amazing. I can’t even describe, you know?”

Yeah. He knew.

“Seems like we’re all getting our happy ending, huh?”

“We deserve it.” She shrugs. “And _you_ deserve it. You and Anne.”

“I think so, too.”

*

Life with Gilbert was like a dream. A whirlwind of a dream full of excitement and joy and emotion that Anne absolutely never wanted to end.

The first day of their courtship had happened to be the first day of spring, and waking up to find a new hat almost identical to her past worn-down one with dozens of little flowers like daisies, roses and sunshine yellow freesia entwined in the wicker was maybe the best thing she ever could have hoped for.

She was already fairly sure Marilla knew what was happening as she took off for school, her eyes bright and cheery like they hadn’t been for weeks and her mouth talking a million words a second about how lovely the sun was that morning.

When she’d got in, she could see Gilbert’s nervous face in the corner of the room next to Charlie. She knew and, in a way, loved that nervous face. His nose was scrunched up, chocolate eyes darting back and forth between the door and Miss Stacey.

But he knew her too well. She couldn’t have cared less when Josie and a few others giggled at the sight of her extravagant hat because Gilbert’s face had entirely lit up at her wearing it and she’d pressed a kiss to his cheek with a quiet ‘thankyou’ before sitting down next to Diana who was barely containing her glee at the couple.

“And this is the same girl that said ‘I am not a fan of Gilbert Blythe’!” Ruby had laughed to her in her excitable tone at lunch. “I don’t think our Anne will ever take her eyes off him!”

“What?” she’d been brought back to the conversation at the mention of her name.

Yes, maybe, just _maybe_ , she had been staring across the room at Gilbert who had sent her such a sweet smile that she could hardly look away.

“Oh, look at you, Anne, you’re so in love. It’s disgusting.” Diana shook her head in mock annoyance, her smile betraying her words.

He’d sneaked a kiss from her as they walked past each other outside, eliciting a red blush on her skin that wasn’t about to fade quickly.

As much as she wished, her insecurities weren't gone. She still wasn't keen on her hair or teeth or the way she held herself. But she was trying. Trying to see what Gilbert had told her he saw. It would take a while. Years and years of hating your appearance wasn't about to go away overnight. Marilla, Matthew and Diana were enough. She adored them with all her heart. But knowing she had him, his support, his friendship, his _love_... well, it made her feel like she could truly do it. All of them together. 

*

By the end of the day, it was very clear they hadn’t been at all subtle and their classmates were overly aware of their romance.

“Knew it would happen at some point.” Charlie had even chuckled, bumping shoulders with Gilbert on their way out.

“Thanks. Sorry for... uh... threatening you.” Gilbert says awkwardly.

Charlie just nods, seemingly unbothered by it all. “No problem, Blythe. I was never that into her.”

He tries not to let that annoy him, and he gives him a tight-lipped smile through gritted teeth. He knew he'd meant no harm, but after thinking for so long Charlie had been courting Anne and upsetting her it was going to be difficult to let that grudge go.

Speaking of the- not a devil, angel, maybe. He'd caught a glimpse of fiery locks and immediately followed. And by followed meant running at a rate he wasn't too good at. He wasn't surprised that when Anne swiveled around to see him coming up beside her, sweaty and breathless, she'd burst out laughing. 

“Diana not with you today?”

She rolls her eyes, laughter only just fading out. “Nope. She’s with Jerry. Seems everyone is a bit lovesick these days.”

“May I walk with you, then, my moose?”

“How many times must I say it, Gil?” she tuts fondly. “It’s _muse_. M-U-S-E.”

“Oh, Carrots, I know. I’m just trying to see how many times you’ll correct me.”

“And so far?”

“Literally every time I say it.”

Anne snorts. “That does sound like me.”

“It does. And I love it about you.”

The smile she gives him is so sweet that he could probably melt right there and then.

Making their way to Green Gables, Gilbert knows for a fact he hasn’t felt this happy in a long time. Not since his dad.

When he was around Anne Shirley-Cuthbert, everything was easy. He’d never met anyone who could truly understand him in so many ways and make him laugh when the skies were grey. Even their silence through the forest path as Anne sighed contentedly against his shoulder was comfortable and he wouldn't have wanted to be anywhere else.

They were simply them. Anne and Gilbert. As it always had been since the day he met her, and always would be.

Talking about everything and nothing at the same time.

It was when they finally caught sight of Green Gables, he came to an abrupt stop.

“I’ve just walked you home, Anne.”

Her eyebrows knot together. “Yeah? Why?”

“Don't worry, it's nothing.”

Against his will he tucks a stray bronze tendril behind her delicate freckled ear and Anne sees to it that her lips are on his in a second. Gilbert's in no way complaining.

“Might add something to the notice board about us.” He says when he pulls away reluctantly, a little breathless.

“Oh, I hate that thing. But sure.”

He nods in agreement before leaning down to her beautiful cherry tasting lips again.

But Gilbert already knows his plan and he smiles into their kiss.

The next day is probably the happiest he’s been in a while. A little paper folded in his pocket, his hand cradling Anne’s.

He tells her to go on ahead, and she didn’t need to be told twice as she’s eagerly running to see Miss Stacey and talk about poems to her. He grins at the thought. Anne would never change, and he never wanted her to.

When the path is clear, he goes to the side of the school, staring down the board that had brought him so much pain, anger and regret. And yet the board that had brought him towards Anne.

Taking out the paper from his pocket, he grinned proudly as he pinned it on.

_Gilbert walked Anne home yesterday. They were walking very close together._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm sorry, I know it's been such a long time since the last update. I really lost motivation to continue this story but after re-watching Anne I finally managed to finish it! Thankyou so so much for reading, I had alot of fun creating this fic and the comments you all left me made me really happy.  
> I'm starting some new fics - not AWAE related though. They're Les Mis and Merlin fandoms, if you've watched and enjoyed those. So yea I'd appreciate it if you could check them out maybe, and if not that's fine too! I really hope you like this ending, thankyou again, stay safe. Goodbye everyone :) xx


End file.
